¿Otra oportunidad?
by TheParkerPress
Summary: No tengo un resumen en claro pero lo que es, es xD (?) solo lean uwu.! Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip.


**Título: ** ¿Otra oportunidad?

**Ranking: **T (+13)

**Parejas: **Style, Creek, Bunny, Dip.

**Advertencias: **Slash/yaoi, lenguaje, sugar, perreadas de una perra (¿?).

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece. Ustedes ya saben, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Notas: ***consciente de que el título no tiene nada que ver con este one-shot* Adsadfsaf ¡memines ;u;! , ¿Cómo han estado xD? Yo muy bien *-* me sentir muy feliz porque me haber comprado Ghost Stories y Mylo Xyloto safasfas *-* (quieren saber que es, busquen xDD) les traigo este pequeño shot que escribí cuando veía una serie de mi país :BB no me gusta, pero si tiene buen humor (por alguna razón lo veo xD) y eso, si quieren saber cuál es el nombre, pues…se llama "Al fondo hay sitio" no hay yaoi ;n; pero mi mente yaoista ya se encargó de eso (?).

Hay una pareja hetero que antes me gustaba pero ahora no, la chica creo se está volviendo muy bitch o algo así xDD.

Sdsafsa, mejor no los aburro y les dejo el fanfic :3 es…como una recopilación de los momentos de esa pareja :U.

_Este one-shot es irreal y grosero, el programa no me pertenece y por su contenido nadie lo debe ver [Inserte aquí canción de inicio]_

\\(._.)/

_¿Otra oportunidad?_

**I.**

-_Oh…oye Stanny. Elige. ¿El Basketball o yo?_-una voz desde una línea estaba diciendo eso. Y a Stan le alarmaba de sobremanera perder a Wendy, después de varios intentos, perderla sólo por una competencia de deportes era algo tonto.

-Cariño-oh, que ridículo-tú sabes que eres especial-soltó una risilla nerviosa. Notó que la luz del semáforo destellaba el color verde, por ende aceleró el paso del automóvil-Así que cálmate… ¿Okey?

-_Agh, está bien. Te quiero mucho…_

-Emm…sí, yo también-después de varias reflexiones. Estaba algo inseguro si sentía verdaderamente amor por Testaburger-Besos-colgó la llamada y bufó. Dirigió su vista al cristal, para ver como un pelirrojo impactaba fuertemente sobre el vidrio.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de frenar.

Se desabrochó del cinturón de seguridad y salió para encontrarse con un bermejo de aparentemente su edad, era muy hermoso…_Coño, Marsh, no es momento de pendejadas…_Agitó su cabeza desarreglándose de esos pensamientos. Y sacó su celular para llamar a emergencias.

Estaba muy preocupado por el bermejo desconocido.

**II.**

Craig y Tweek se estaban abrazando, deshaciéndose, por lo menos, durante un instante de esos malos pensamientos…

'_Ser homosexual es malo'_

'_La homosexualidad es pecado'_

'_Ustedes dan asco, en serio'_

El rubio nervioso acarició con suavidad el claro cuello del azabache. Causando un leve cosquilleo en él, adoraba como le hacía sentir así. Tweak era el único que le causaba esa clase de sentimientos.

Era amor.

El chico de chullo dirigió ambos brazos a la cintura del cafeinómano para atraerlo a él. Ambos no decían nada, sólo dejaban pasar lo que los dos querían que pasara…tal vez suene algo marica. _No, totalmente marica_. Pero no les importaba, porque ellos sabían que habían esperado este momento por mucho tiempo.

Craig tragó saliva, para luego alejar su rostro y fulminar con la mirada aquellos orbes verde olivo que Tweek tenía. El paranoico se sonrojó levemente, y cerró sus ojos. Para sentir como el aliento de Tucker se mezclaba con el suyo. Maldita sea, eso sólo lograba que Tweek se desesperara por tener los labios del chico del chullo en él. La brisa del mar agitaba sus rubios cabellos. Craig no pudo contenerse ante eso, Tweek se veía jodidamente tierno.

Y en menos de lo esperado ese momento llegó.

Movieron con sutileza sus labios, rozando suavemente el interior de este. Craig aspiraba el dulce olor a café que el paranoico siempre presentaba.

Este era un momento perfecto, y no había nada ni nadie para interrumpirlo.

**III.**

Butters sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios. No, simplemente no. Esto era un sueño, ¿Verdad? Una pesadilla…y no lo malinterpreten, amaba a Kenny con toda su alma. Y había perdido su virginidad gracias a él.

Pero… ¿Qué un hombre quede embarazado?

¡¿Qué rayos era eso?!

Y ahora estaban ellos dos, al frente de toda la familia Stotch. No podía sentirse más pendejo de lo que ya era.

Su madre lo miraba con desaprobación y…su padre…no tenía expresión alguna…

Su abuela. Mierda, la mayor de los Stotch se estaba riendo internamente.

-Mamá…perdóname…-pidió en sollozos. Se arrepentía de haberle fallado de esa manera.

Se frotó sus nudillos, avergonzado.

-No se preocupe Señora Stotch…porque yo voy a asumir toda mi responsabilidad…y…

-¡¿Tú que dijiste!?-le interrumpió Steve aguantando las incontenibles ganas de golpearlo. _Para que muera, de nuevo_-Claaro, voy a donde esos idiotas y meto un floro, y todo sigue igual. ¿No?

-Señor, si estoy parado acá es por…

-¡Cállate!-exclamó totalmente furioso-Kenneth McCormick…-murmuró-¡Kenneth McCormick! ¡Tenías que ser _tú_! ¡El chico más pobre de todo el pueblo, él que tenía que embarazar _a mi _hijo!

Leopold no se podía creer esto. Estaba devastado, no sabía si lo que estaba presenciando era cierto o una pesadilla. _Una horrible pesadilla, hay que decir._

-¿Y qué tiene que ver que yo sea pobre…?

-Maldito desgraciado…-masculló para dirigirse seguidamente a él, pero Linda lo detuvo.

-Querido. Espera…-trató de tranquilizarlo, pero era en vano.

La vida es una mierda, y él quien haya creado esa frase, no se confundió para nada.

**IV.**

-Yo…y mis estúpida ilusión de adolescente…-Damien abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En serio Phillip había dicho _esa _palabra?

-Eh, Pip. ¿Podrías ser más específico?-inquirió el Anticristo. Algo confundido.

-Todas estas semanas…-pausó-…e-eran tan lindas, tan perfectas…-alzó su voz, molestándose notoriamente-Estaba feliz, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía feliz. ¿Y sabes por qué?

-…

-…Porque _el único amigo que tengo_, Damien Thorn, el hijo del Anticristo…se había fijado en mí-todo fue tan directo. Apenas casi inaudible, pero no, él lo había escuchado perfectamente. Por reflejo enarcó una ceja-Todos los días me despertaba pensado "Hoy va a ser el gran día, hoy me lo va a decir. Es obvio que siente lo mismo; por algo me manda mensajes, por algo me llama por teléfono, ¡Por algo me busca tanto!"-se molestó, y el ojirrojo seguía sin poder creérselo. El mismísimo Phillip Pirrup no podría estar diciendo esto-¡Pero claro! ¡Era un sueño, un sueño que se malogró cuando llegó Stella aquí! ¡Porque claro, llegó Stella y así, al instante fuiste detrás de ella!

-Eso no es verdad…

-Por favor Damien. Tenías que ver tu cara cuando apareció ella, ¡Casi babeas!

-Pi…-el rubio tembló sonrojándose. Odiaba cuando el azabache lo llamaba así, antes no, lo adoraba. Pensando continuamente que era por algo el que lo llamaba así-Yo no sabía que sentías _eso_ por mí…

-_Eso_. Como tú le dices…_eso_, se llama _amor_. Sí, Damien…-afirmó. Mientras veía con enfado como Thorn se sorprendía-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, ¡Perdidamente enamorado de ti! ¡Y estoy harto de tener que ocultarlo más!

Y sin más rechistar, se abalanzó hacia él para besarlo. Unas lágrimas rebeldes caían sobre sus suaves mejillas. Sabía que no correspondería a los sentimientos que sentía hacia él. Pero de algo servía soñar, ¿Verdad?

**Caso V.**

Todos se sorprendieron al notar que la música de la fiesta había parado. Wendolyn miraba fríamente hacia los tortolos.

Kyle y Stanley…bailando.

-¿Vieron la cara del judío…-comenzó diciendo la azabache. Y todos comprendieron que estaba refiriéndose hacia el bermejo. Quien se molestó un poco, no le agradaba que lo mencionaran así, de esa manera-…Cuándo bailaba con Bebe? Yo lo vi. ¿Les parecía que estaba enamorado de ella?

Pausa. Ambos se soltaron de las manos, dejando de bailar ese tono tan pegadizo. Para dirigirse a Marie.

Marsh arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Había oído bien a su ex novia?

-¿Y qué me decían de la cara cuándo bailaba con Stan?-Sheila dirigió su mirada a su hijo, estaba sonrojado. Igualmente su acompañante-Que diferencia, ¿no?

-Wendy, ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?-se aventuró a preguntar el ojiazul al estrado, el lugar en donde estaba parada su ex novia. _¿Ex novia? ¿Una ex novia ahora te puede tratar así?_

No lo sabía…

-Stanley Randall Marsh-pronunció Wendolyn con seriedad-_Nunca_ debiste terminar conmigo…y tú Kahl, no tenías que engañar a mi amiga fingiendo que la querías…

La aludida abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa. Lo miró con despecho.

Broflovski sólo se limitó a acercarse a Marsh. Y lo miró, él le devolvió el gesto; ambos se miraron…serios y confundidos.

-Y ahora, el gran final…judío…-dijo Testaburger para que luego una corriente de barro saliera del techo y los empape a ambos súper mejores amigos. Kyle se tomó eso por sorpresa, lanzando un grito. _Odiaba actuar como una mujer, ¿Pero que más daba? Así era. _Y se acurrucó al lado de Stanley. _'No me dejes…' _pensaba. Ya que gracias a él y su estúpido cerebro no les ocurrió la magnífica idea de irse de aquella zona.

Era un estúpido.

Todos los comensales empezaron a burlarse de él. El judío entabló un recorrido de lágrimas caer por su rostro ya manchado de tierra mojada…se sentía como la mismísima mierda.

Pero aún estaba seguro de que la mierda se sentiría mejor que él.

~OOO~

Wendy actuó como una bitch :3 ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? A mi…no tanto xD Solo el Creek ** sadadasd, esa pareja _ez leih _sdfaaas xD y el Dip ;u; gah, odio ponerlos tan indiferentes pero así sale (?).

Sep, como verán esto no fue sacado de mi mente. No soy tan cool para que se me ocurran estas cosas ;w; solo me encargué de escribir *llora* safsas, ¿Tendrá continuación? Depende de mí cabezota, no lo sé, quizá. Pero no sabré decir si llegaría a ser un long-fic. Me falta completar Killers y Searching My Destiny, más fics serían demasiada presión D,:

Saludos! ;w;

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
